


Conversations

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie gets some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> AU after Ramblin' Boy

When Lewis arrived at the office on Wednesday he found a message from the Chief Super.

“You wanted to see me, Ma’am?”

“Sit down, Robbie.” She got up and closed the door. He tracked her with his gaze. This was serious. He fervently hoped it was not about him and Laura.

“Did you get a letter from James?”

“A letter? No, Ma’am. But he’s not returning me calls. And that’s just not like him.”

She handed him a paper. He read it.

 Well, this is just… NOT ON!” Lewis exploded out of his chair.

“Robbie, you’re shouting. Please, sit.”

“He canna resign, not like this! He’s throwing his career away, he’s…”

Lewis caught Innocent’s kind but firm gaze and realized he had raised his voice again, and with a great sigh, settled back down in the chair, head in hand. He feels ninety years on.

She spoke calmly. “I’ve left him voice and email messages, telling him that I do not consider this official, and that he is to get touch by week’s end and I will consider that it never happened. But I haven’t heard from him. I take it you don’t know where he is.

Robbie shook his head.

“Did something happen, Robbie?”

He stared at her, and actually blushed, before he said a bit too loudly: “You were _there_ , Jean.” He never called her by his given name, but he’s at wits end.

“I mean on the job, Robbie. Please. I can’t have you going off the rails, too. “

He looked up, contrite, thinking.

“Nothing too unusual Ma’am, but by the end of that Dutta case he was having a rough time.”

“Well, he had a close call.”

“It wasn’t that. When we wrapped up that day, I had the strong sense that he wanted to quit the force, then and there. He took Vicki’s death too much to heart."

They were both quiet for a moment.

“He told me he didn’t want to go back to the office. I thought it was just a moment, one that would pass. But now…”

“Sounds like it was more than that, Robbie.”

“Well that’s what his holiday was for, wasn’t it? Some soul searching?”

The Chief Superintendent just looked at him.


End file.
